1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communications device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In mobile communications devices, non-directional antennas are used so that they offer a satisfactory gain irrespective of how the devices are used. On the other hand, in these days, concerns are rising that electromagnetic waves radiated from such antennas have a deleterious effect on the human body. In particular, there is a large concern for the deleterious effect of irradiation with electromagnetic waves on the human head.
Because of these concerns, it is demanded that the radiation of electromagnetic waves from an antenna toward the human body be reduced. One way to reduce the radiation of electromagnetic waves toward the human body is to use, instead of a conventionally used non-directional antenna, a directional antenna held in a position from which it does not radiate electromagnetic waves toward the human body. However, by this method, if a base station happens to be in the same direction as the human body with respect to a mobile communications device when it is in a stand-by state, the antenna offers a lower gain than a conventionally used non-directional antenna, and thus there is a higher risk of failing to receive an incoming call.